Match
by MooMoo-san
Summary: Sakura has leukimia and Syaoran's mother refuses to let Syaoran see Sakura. Will Syaoan stand up to her for the girl he cares for? One shotty but who knows? Please Review!


Here's a small story I wrote for an English project. It had different names originally. But I had always wanted to write a CCS fic like this. It isn't an S&S fluff thing, but it hints some stuff. It's in Syaoran's Point of View. Enjoy! If it gets really good reviews, who knows? I might turn it into a longer story! Enjoy!  
  
A Match  
  
"I have leukemia."  
  
I sat there in disbelief as Sakura told me the news. I had been called down to the hospital earlier that morning. I figured she had injured herself doing some crazy stunt. Boy, was I wrong.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" I asked. I was sure I was hallucinating. This could not be happening to her.  
  
Sakura shook her head sadly, "this isn't something to joke about, Syaoran. I'm dying." She looked down at her hands. Her long, auburn hair covered her green eyes. I knew she was trying not to cry, trying to be strong. "The doctors," she started again, "say that since they found out so late . . . the chances of me surviving are . . . well," she gave a small sarcastic chuckle, "not so good."  
  
I sat in silence. I ran a hand through my messy brown hair as I took all of this in. My best friend, Sakura Kinomoto, was dying. How could this happen? She was only just turning 17.  
  
Whenever I think of Sakura, I mostly think of the day I met her. It was in the 6th grade and I had moved from the restless, large and busy Hong Kong to the small and peaceful Tomoedea, Japan; a small town just outside of Tokyo. I was enrolled in Tomoedea Middle School and Sakura was the first one to welcome me. I was a bit surprised by her cheerfulness, like nothing could bring her down, or make her give up. Most of the time, if I gave anyone even the tiniest glare, they would keep away from me like I was the plague. Even with my crappy attitude towards her, she never gave up trying to get me to open up. And throughout all that, we became the best of friends. I guess I'm grateful for her stubbornness.  
  
I was about to comfort her when I was interrupted by a loud knock on the private hospital room door. "Come in," Sakura called out.  
  
The door opened a crack and an annoyed voice mumbled, "Syaoran, say goodbye. We have to leave," it was my mother.  
  
I cursed under my breath. My mother was never the "picture perfect" mom you see on weekday sitcoms. Well, she used to be until my father died when I was four. Then she took over my fathers company and turned into the cold and eerie woman I know and hate today. I had her bad temper but who knows what else I had gotten from her. No one wants to become like his or her mothers. She never approved of me having any relationships with anyone, especially Sakura. "That girl wastes your valuable training time," she always said, "Girls like that want nothing but our money." But Sakura is not at all like that. She is the most unselfish person you could ever meet.  
  
I squeezed Sakura's hand, catching her attention. "You going to be okay by yourself?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, I've got nurses around and my father is coming after he gets out of work."  
  
"That's good," I said, "I'll come back whenever I can, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
I looked directly at her, "You know I'm here for you, Sakura. I'll help you get through this. I promise."  
  
She nodded again, this time smiling faintly, "Thank you Syaoran. You're a good friend."  
  
I reluctantly let go of her hand and stood up. I did not want to leave Sakura when she was still so worked up. But my mother would have my head if I did not hurry up. I said a quick goodbye and walked out of the room.  
  
I started down the hall when an unfamiliar female voice stopped me, "Excuse me, are you any relation to Sakura Kinomoto?"  
  
I turned around, frowning, "What's it to you?" I snapped. I told you I had a crappy attitude around strangers.  
  
The woman ignored my rude answer and smiled, "Forgive me, I'm Dr.Sasaski. I'm Sakura's doctor," She held out her hand. She looked about mid 30's and her short brown hair rested just above her shoulders. "And you are?"  
  
I extended my hand and shook hers, "Syaoran Li," I said. She is Sakura's doctor. I do not want to get on her bad side. "And Sakura and I are just friends."  
  
She smiled again, "I see. I'm sure you're well aware of Sakura's condition."  
  
I frowned instead, "Yes, I am."  
  
"Well considering I saw how close you two were back there, I believe that maybe you'd possibly like to help her?"  
  
My head shot up. I was about to tell her off and ask her why she was spying on us but bit my tongue and went to my next question, "I would, but how can I help her?"  
  
"Well," she began, "we will have to put Sakura on chemotherapy. There is no way around that. But the side effects of course aren't the most enjoyable," I cringed. I had forgotten all of that. "But there is a way to speed the whole process up."  
  
"How?" I asked.  
  
"A bone marrow transplant. But it is difficult to find a donor in -"  
  
"I'll do it," I cut in  
  
"Now calm down. We can't be sure if you're a match yet. If you want we could do some tests to see if- "  
  
I cut her off again, "Yes, anything for Sakura."  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"  
  
I whipped around to find myself face to face with my mother. She had been half way out of the hospital when she realized that I was not behind her. "I heard everything and there is no way I will let you go through with this!"  
  
I was about to protest when Dr.Sasaski stepped in, "Mrs. Li, I presume?" she held out her hand again but only to receive a glare from my mother in return. Dr.Sasaski nervously placed her arm back down to her side.  
  
"I assume you're going to try to convince me so save your breath," my mother spat. "My son is not going to risk his life for some girl," my rage began to rise and centred itself in my balled fists.  
  
"Actually," Dr.Sasaski said surprisingly calm, "There would be no fatal threat towards your son, Mrs. Li. But there is a fatal threat towards Sakura if we don't help her."  
  
"Well than find someone else because this girl has done nothing but cause problems for Syaoran. He spends more time with her than he does train now," my mother turned to me, "And how do you expect to take over your father's company if you aren't training? And if this girl does die, Syaoran can continue his training distraction free so he can run the company like he's always wanted. And this whole ordeal can test his character. To see if he can handle death."  
  
Is that all my mother had seen Sakura as? As just some test to add to my training? And I thought I was cold hearted.  
  
My mother looked at me and back to Dr.Sasaski, "See? Syaoran has no protests. So there is nothing to discuss. Come along Syaoran. We've wasted too much time here," she turned around and walked towards the elevator doors but I stood still.  
  
"No," I said sharply.  
  
She turned back to me. "What?" she hissed.  
  
"I said, no. I want to help Sakura."  
  
She glared at me, "Syaoran. You don't see how she clouds your judgement. You don't seem to understand why I am doing this for you."  
  
"Doing what?" I shot back. "Running my life? You're always saying that my dream is to run father's company. How would you know? You've never really asked me if that was what I wanted. To be honest, I don't give a damn about it! Because of you, I never had a real childhood. It was always me and my god damned training. Which of course meant I couldn't have any friends according to you!" all the rage that I had built up over the 17 years of my life and all the anger I had towards my mother were all coming out. It was overwhelming. "But Sakura. She taught me to be myself and live the life I want! So if you're expecting me to walk away from this opportunity to possibly save the life of the only person I've really cared about you are dead wrong! " My mother looked at me as if she had been slapped across the face. I had never talked to her like that before. Her dark brown eyes stared down at me. I could have sworn that I saw tears, "Is that really how you feel?"  
  
"Yes," I said quietly as I looked down at the floor. There was a long moment of silence. Finally, my mother spoke first in a small voice, "Go. Be there for her."  
  
My head shot up in surprise. I looked at my mother. Her eyes were softer, as if she had been brought down to reality. I nodded and smiled, "Thank you," I said almost silently. I had no idea what else to say.  
  
Dr.Sasaski had been watching the whole scene (along with a few visitors and patients that had heard us) finally chirped in, "So it's settled then. If you want, Syaoran, we could do the tests right now. The sooner the better right?" she was obviously trying to relieve the tension in the room. "Yeah," I said. "Let's go." I was half way down the hall when I stopped. I turned back towards my mother who was looking at forms that a nurse had handed her. She was really letting me go through with this. I walked up to her and gave her a small hug. Something that I had never done before, "Thanks mom."  
~*~*~  
  
It had been about a week since I had taken the bone marrow test and the results were to come that day. During that week, my mom and I visited Sakura every day. It was a bit surprising to see Sakura and my mom talking, laughing and just being normal.  
  
We talked about it and my mom agreed that I did not have to run the company but that I could do whatever I felt was important to me. Since, all these years I had not been able to think for myself, it would take a while before I would figure out what I would want to be. Sakura said I was really good at soccer, so who knows?  
  
Sakura, my mom, Sakura's father (Sakura's mother died around the same time my father died) and I all sat together in the small hospital room, waiting for Dr.Sasaski to come with the results of the test. I squeezed Sakura's hand for reassurance and she rested her head on my shoulder. She had grown more tired over the week.  
  
The door opened and we all jumped. It was Dr.Sasaski who walked in and we all stood up hoping for good news. As if she read our minds she simply smiled and said, "It's a match."  
  
There ya go! Did ya like it? I did, to be honest hehe. So please REVIEW!!!! And I might just turn it into a longer story! Oh! And please check out my other fic, "Friend of Mine" I'll be posting a second chapter for that one real soon. I was away in Disney Land, plus I was sick before that so I had a lot of homework to make up for so I didn't have the time to write. But no fear, it's coming! Til next time! Bye! And Thanks!  
  
-MooMoo-san 


End file.
